Dared
by nupinoop296
Summary: ONESHOT. RoxasxYOU. Set in Twilight Town.
1. Original Ending read first

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I know my set-ups and titles bite! I can't help it! I begin with the end worked out only! I'm sorry! And this isn't who I wanted to write about next!! sob But I just had to get this one written! Roxas is so sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! Lol, he gets it from Sora. Roxas: Stop comparing me to him! Me: Sorry! You know I love you for you! Roxas: … Me: Oh, and there's finally a name reference in here, so I just put for your name.

Disclaimer: I don't. You guys should be smart enough to figure that out.

Dared

It was the middle of summer, and you, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were bored out of your minds. You were all sitting on top of the station tower (what's it called again??), trying to think of something to do.

"How about Truth or Dare, guys?" you suggested.

"No way!" scoffed Hayner. "That's for babies!"

"Can you think of anything better?" you inquired.

"…Fine. But only until someone thinks of something else."

"Alright. Pence, you go first."

"Okay. Umm…Hayner, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." answered Hayner almost immediately.

"Cool. I dare you to…tell us who you like!" Pence laughed.

Hayner's eyes widened. He began to stutter, "N-no one! I-I…uh…no one!"

Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" Roxas snickered.

"Rats. We almost had a confession…" Pence whispered to you as he glanced at Olette.

"Shut up!" cried Hayner miserably. He frowned at you. "This was _your_ idea, so it's your turn now. Truth or Dare?"

You thought for a moment. "Hmmm…I choose…Truth."

"Alright. Who do _you_ like?"

You blushed deeply, which made Hayner smirk. "Um, I'm gonna switch to Dare! And no repeat dares!"

"Darn. Uhh…I dare you to…walk the edge of the tower!"

Everyone except Hayner froze. They were silent for a moment, until Roxas said, "No. It's too dangerous."

"She'll be fine!" Hayner argued. "You're not scared, are you?"

"No way! I'll do it", you said, not wanting to look like a coward in front of a certain someone.

So, after taking a deep breath, you got up and walked to the edge. You had made it halfway across the length of the tower, when you suddenly lost your footing. The others gasped. You felt yourself about to go over the side, when someone grabbed your waist from behind. "Are you okay?" Roxas whispered. "Y-yeah." You blushed even deeper than before as he pulled you back up and scowled at Hayner.

"I told you it was too dangerous."

Hayner paled. "I didn't think that would happen!"

"Maybe we should go to the Usual Spot…" broke in Olette.

" Uh, yeah! Good idea!" said Pence nervously.

You hesitated, then murmured, "It's ok, Roxas. I'm ok."

Roxas looked at you and sighed. "Fine."

"Let's go", muttered Hayner, and you and Roxas were left alone on the tower.

He turned to leave as well, but faced you again when you said, "Thank you, Roxas."

"Any time", he replied, smiling a little.

"No, really. I mean, if you hadn't…"

He shook his head to silence you. "Don't worry about it. I don't think I'd mind saving you every day."

For the third time today, your face was bright red. Roxas smiled softly and took your hand.

"Come on. Let's go."

Ok, there ya go. BUT I'M STILL NOT HAPPY WITH IT!! sob should I change the ending so you kiss Roxas?? HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Roxas: Come on, it's okay. You did your best… Me: sniff Thanks, Roxas.


	2. WAY BETTER ALTERNATE ENDING!

A/N: After years of waiting (yeah, right) I finally have written the WAY better ending to "Dared"!!!!!!!! Hehe. I like it. DO YOU?!?!?! (hint: this means review!!)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, people. If I did, my OC would have kissed Riku by now. :T

Dared: Alternate Ending

_So, after taking a deep breath, you got up and walked to the edge. You had made it halfway across the length of the tower, when you suddenly lost your footing. The others gasped. You felt yourself about to go over the side, when someone grabbed your waist from behind._

You awoke with a start. It had just been a dream. You weren't fifteen, you were twenty-five. Sighing heavily, you looked down at your husband of five years and kissed him on the cheek.

The blonde smiled in his sleep, but didn't awaken. You laid back down.

"Good night, Roxas…" you murmured, before slumber enveloped you once again.

Short, but I like it!! So whatcha think?


End file.
